Christmas Lemonade is Way Better Than Cocoa
by tomboy2012
Summary: Come spend Christmas Eve with Lemonade Mouth! Set after movie, when they are all grown up...with their little kiddies :   Oneshot, pretty much just fluff.


**So…I just thought that I might do this, because I have kind of been MIA in this fandom…so, yeah :)  
>I'm using my OC's in this story, even though this really doesn't have anything to do with In Just Ten Years. <strong>

**Excuse for being gone: My laptop broke and my mom wouldn't let me use hers until now, because I have a project to finish because it is due tomorrow and an essay due tomorrow as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

…**..**

"Mom, _hurry up!" _Avery screamed up the stairs, a large grin on her face, her feet tapping nervously against the wooden floor. "We'll be down in a second, honey!" Olivia called back down the stairs, her voice a few octaves louder. Avery chuckled. Her mother was the shyest person she had ever met, but if you were around her long enough, you were bound to hear one of her ear-splitting yells. Her father had experienced one first hand, a long time ago, when the two were in high school.

Avery shivered. Every time she thought about her mother and father being young and actually _dating…_doing things that high school couples did, well, to put it in short terms, she felt sick to her stomach.

Avery walked into the large living room, where the fireplace was burning brightly. She smiled at the giant tree that stood tall in the middle of the room, remembering when the family had gone to get it. Her mother had wanted a fake tree, as it would be easier to maintain and clean up and all, while her father wanted a "traditional" Christmas tree. Avery smirked as she remembered her father's argument: _"But Liv, real trees __**smell **__like Christmas! What do fake trees smell like, burning plastic?"_

Avery turned around to check behind herself when she felt something soft pressing up to the back of her sleep shirt. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw that it wasn't her dark, long red hair anywhere near the fireplace, but instead her brother, Jaxson' s stocking. He always hung up two, and on Christmas morning he always found that the both of them were filled to the brim.

Avery thought that her family should stop spoiling him, even though she added to the problem as well. Her brother always was the less mature one of the twins, while Avery acted wise beyond her years. After all, she _was _ten minutes older.

The redhead had to stop and wonder what exactly her parents were doing upstairs. They had been up there for an awful while….

Avery was shaken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the giant home. She turned towards one of the large glass windows, slowly walking towards it. Pulling open the dark green shades (in honor of Christmas time, of course.), she saw the small, tan faces of her younger cousins, Molly and Aaron. Molly smiled at her through the glass, the two dimples in her cheeks showing, waving a small gloved hand. Aaron, the older brother, stood tall next to his sister, demonstrating his maturity perfectly by making a face at Avery, pressing his tongue against the window.

Avery rolled her eyes, waving at Molly with a smile before slamming her hand against the glass where Aaron's face was. Molly giggled as her brother fell backwards into the snow.

"Who is it, Avery?" Wen called from up the stairs. Avery shook her head, and then realized that her father couldn't see her. "Mo and Charlie, with the kids. Stella and Ray should be here with Jaxson pretty soon." She yelled back up the stairs. She could defiantly say, without a doubt, that she took after her father a bit more than her mother, though she was like her in a few ways as well.

For one, she had Wen's red hair, and her voice sounded a bit like his as well. She had a natural gift when it came to playing the piano, and Stella was always telling her how she could rap better than Nicki Minaj herself. But she had her mother's eyes (as she was told), and was just as shy as her mother when around new people. Stage fright was the absolute _worst._

Avery opened the heavy white door, smiling at Mo's sweet face. Even though Mo wasn't related to her mother or father, she was still like an aunt to Avery, even though Stella was her godmother. Mo wrapped her arms around Avery's neck in that gentle way that she always does, a smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Avery," She said softly.

After returning the greeting and inviting everyone inside, the family of four sat themselves down on one of the leather couches in the living room. Those were when the Gifford household had important guests over, like when Kristen Chenoweth had visited the week before. Avery personally preferred the comfy plaid couches, that didn't cost nearly as much as the leather. They made her feel like she was a bit more down to Earth. "Is everything ready?" Charlie asked, taking a look around.

Avery nodded. "Hot cocoa, Coffee, Tea, and of course, our traditional Mel's Lemonade with candy canes." Avery smiled. Charlie chuckled as everyone settled themselves in their seats. "So, how does that Rhode Island snow feel to you Californians?" Avery teased with a smile as she helped Molly with her coat. Charlie shook his head, chuckling. "First of all, your mom and dad work down there, and you are down in LA every other month." He rolled his eyes.

Aaron nodded, following his father's lead. He took after his father with his looks, his light brown hair that Mo actually was letting him grow out (Olivia had already threatened to cut it against Aaron's will if grew to his shoulders), his laid back attitude. His eyes were the same deep brown as Mo's, though he was already taller than his mother, and almost taller than his father, at the age of thirteen.

"Yeah, didn't you have an audition for, like, Disney Channel last month or something?" Aaron asked accusingly. Avery shrugged, turning red slightly. "It was for Glee," She mumbled, turning around to hang up Molly's coat. Molly smiled. "But you will still be on TV. I know it." She said with a smile. Mo's brow furrowed. "Don't you have to be a certain age to be on the show?" She asked. Avery, pretending as if she hadn't heard the question, walked over to the Christmas tree, flipping a switch so that the lights would turn on.

Molly sat in awe while Aaron shook his head. "Playing dirty, Gifford. Shame," He folded his arms and smirked, clearly joking. Avery nodded. "You know it, Delgado." She said with a wink. Avery noticed a large bag beside the Delgado family's suitcases.

"Oh, are those our presents?" She asked excitedly, reaching out a hand to look inside. Mo smacked it away. "Oww, Mo!" Avery exclaimed, quickly drawing her hand back. Mo shook her head. "You can't open them until Christmas morning." She said firmly. She tilted her head towards her own children, who were becoming all "touchy-feely" with the presents marked with their names already under the tree. "That goes for _all _of you." She said, narrowing her eyes. Charlie wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her ear. "Come on, Mo. It's Christmas Eve. Let the kids have their fun." He said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, Mo let the kids have their fun." Aaron chimed in, quickly shutting up once he saw the withering looks coming from both of his parents. He turned back to Olivia. "Where are Jaxson and Ian and Dave?" He asked, looking anxious for his male cousins to arrive, casting a look towards his baby sister.

It wasn't that anything was _wrong _with Molly – absolutely nothing at all. She had Mo's dark brown hair, (the scary part was that her hair was actually shorter than Aaron's…), and the cutest little dimples and pearly white teeth. Her eyes where a dark hazel color, though no one necessarily knew where that came from, seeing as both Mo and Charlie had brown eyes. She was only four years old, yet she already showed that she was a drummer like her daddy, while Aaron was a natural on the bass.

"Well, Stella just called, and they should be here soon. New York is hectic this time of year, you know." Olivia informed the group, walking down the stairs in a fluffy robe. Avery's eyes narrowed. "Seriously, Mom? The amount of children you have already isn't enough?" She asked; rolling her eyes as her father walked up behind Olivia, also wearing a robe.

Olivia turned around, up on her toes to kiss her husband, and Aaron groaned and covered Molly's eyes. "Oh, seriously, barf."

…..

"Sorry that we are late. The traffic was _crazy." _Stella moaned as she and her family all filed into the Gifford household, taking off her snow covered scarf. "And you have snow here! We don't have snow in New York, just rain and slush, because of all the stupid pollution from the stupid people who drive huge SUVs in the city when they could just use public transportation. It's like, seriously, have these tourists ever seen a Metro Card?" Stella's only daughter and youngest child, Noe, grumbled while giving Olivia a hug.

As Noe ran off to find Molly and Aaron, Olivia shook her head. "Well, we all know that Noe is defiantly your kid, Stell." Wen said with a chuckle. Stella smiled, looking after her twelve year old daughter. Noe (All of Stella's kids had rather interesting names, and Noe just happened to rhyme with Mo) had brown hair that was the same shade as Stella's, but because _Stella_ was her mother, she was allowed to get black, dark blue, and blonde highlights.

The most Avery had been allowed to do was paint her nails, and she only used neon colors when she was with her father.

Noe had dark blue eyes like Ray, and was fantastic with a guitar, but also loved songwriting as well. Not to mention that she could belt out a decent note. What could Avery say? The kid was gifted. Not to mention a tough cookie, because she had Stella as a mother, and two older brothers.

Ian and Davidson whizzed into the house, running into the living room to see the tree and presents, but not before stopping to give Mo and Olivia kisses on their cheeks, and hi-fiving Charlie and Wen. Just to remind you again, these were _Stella's _children that we are talking about. They were going to learn manners, one way or another.

Ian was the oldest, at the age of sixteen, but it just so happens that he wasn't Ray's child. Ian was _actually _the product of a fling that Stella had with David Henrie while Lemonade Mouth had been on tour one year. Stella refused to marry David. When Avery had asked, Stella had explained that it was because she was not about to join the cult of modern day marriage and signing her soul over to someone to the rest of her life and giving up her independence, just for the sake of a piece of paper.

Avery had just always thought it was because Stella was nineteen and didn't want to get married.

Ian looked just like his father, which made things a big awkward when it came to explaining the whole thing to little Molly.

"_Why doesn't Ian look like his daddy?"_

"_Why doesn't Ian look like his mommy?"_

"_Wait, Ian and Dave and Noey don't all have the same daddy? But then why isn't Auntie Stella married to Ian's daddy and is married to Dave and Noe's daddy instead?"_

Ian happened to have a passion for acting and the theater instead of music like pretty much everyone else, but Stella still supported him. Ian accepted Ray as a stepfather and got along with him pretty well, though he still visited with his father in San Francisco every other month, so he would usually just end up tagging along with the Giffords.

Davidson, who was actually Ray's son, was two years younger than Ian, making him fourteen. He had blonde hair, taking after Ray's looks, but had Stella's brown eyes. He was pretty arrogant, like Ray, but knew when to control it. He enjoyed singing more than playing any instruments, though. Avery couldn't help but laugh when she thought of Dave's name. He was named Davidson for Harley Davidson, the type of bike that Ray took Stella for a ride on when they were first dating.

And, because Stella didn't believe in the cult of modern day marriage and whatnot, she was not married to Ray, yet she had two children with him, and they were currently adopting another child from Madrid, Spain. Avery shook her head whenever she thought of this. All of the kids were the Yamada-Beech's, except for Ian, who was Yamada-Henrie. That family reminded Avery so much of the Jolie-Pitts, especially with Stella taking them to different countries to help out the starving child and things like that.

Like two months ago, when they all came back from their six month stay in Japan.

…

"Okay, not to sound rude, but please, _enough _with the Lemonade Mouth stories from back when you were all in high school!" Jaxson moaned, his blonde hair, so much like Olivia's, sticking up from all of the cold snow. The large group was sitting around the fire, the younger kids glancing over at the presents ever ten seconds or so. "I agree. You do realize that they get old after a while, right?" Noe added, flipping up the hood of her hoodie, covering her eyes.

Lemonade Mouth shook their heads, while Ray nodded in agreement. "See, these kids know good music. They know that Mudslide Crush was _way _better than Lemonade Mouth was back in high school." He said with a smirk. Loud commotion was heard as the group all began to chatter, Stella shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Ray.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"I am a jerk. But you love me anyway." Ray said cockily. Stella rolled her eyes, but kissed Ray on the cheek anyway.

"Hey, guys, do you want me to read you all a story?" Mo asked, looking at the large bookcases lining the walls of the living room. Wen shook his head quickly. "No way, don't touch those! The only one who actually knows how to touch them without everything falling down is Olivia, and we need those so that we look smart!" He exclaimed.

Mo shook her head at him before Charlie busted out laughing. "Don't you want to encourage the children to read more in their spare time?" Mo asked, tilting her head towards all of the kids. Wen caught onto what she was saying. "Uh, yeah, guys, read, do your homework, drink milk…and, uh, listen to your mothers!" He exclaimed.

Avery rolled her eyes. "You sound like a commercial they would play on the Disney Channel." She stated, murmurs of agreement coming from all of the other kids. Wen shook his head. "Just be quite." He laughed. Avery smirked, pulling Molly closer to her body. "Twenty more minutes till Christmas." She whispered, staring at the clock.

Mo looked aggravated. "This is the last year that my kids stay up this late." She grumbled, leaning into Charlie's arms. Stella nodded slowly. "Yeah, riiight…say that again next year."

…..

"_Ten."_

"_Nine."_

"_Eight."_

"_Seven."_

"_Six."_

"_Five."_

"_Four."_

"_Three!"_

"_Two!"_

"_ONE!"_

All of the kids, including Stella, Ray, and Charlie, jumped up on the couches. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They all exclaimed. Olivia shook her head. "If you guys are like this now, what are you going to be like when Lemonade Mouth performs before the ball drops in NYC for New Years?" She asked. Multiple pairs of incredulous eyes turned towards her.

"Hey!" Wen exclaimed. "You said that I could tell that one!" He whined. Stella laughed. "Well, then, why don't you tell the other surprise, Gifford, before this kids pounce on this presents?"

"Well," Wen started, pulling Olivia closer to his body. "Liv and I are going to have another baby." He said almost sheepishly. Avery's eyes widened as she looked over at Jaxson, who looked equally surprised. "Wait, Stella knew?" Jaxson asked.

Charlie shrugged. "We all knew. Except for you and Avery." He said with a wink.  
>Avery narrowed her eyes at her parents and everyone sat in silence, enjoying the moment before a small voice spoke.<p>

"So, can we open presents now?" Molly asked, looking around with her large eyes.

Everyone laughed as they all dug their presents out from under the tree.

…..

**So, how was that? I feel like I owe you guys something, because I haven't been writing in a while. This was my first time writing Rayella…but now I have a project to finish! Joy! **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Kwanza, and if you don't celebrate anything, just have a happy week off from school/ work, I suppose….**

**Happy New Years? (I saw that movie, and I LOVED it! Go and see it! Well, Lea Michele singing got kind of annoying, but look past that!)**

**My birthday is January 4, so I am excited for that… Oh, can anyone guess how old Jaxson and Avery are supposed to be? I never say...hehe...**

**Well, reviews, anyone? **


End file.
